The Demon Within
by Kray Sage
Summary: Videl only remembers the last four years of her life. Then she begins to remember what she is and what she's supposed to do.


Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters, in fact I don't own anything, I'm so poor I live in a shoebox in the middle of the road.  
  
A/N: I'm aware I may have some grammar or spelling errors so bare with me a little.  
  
  
  
One of the hardest things can be to gather teenage boys for a serious meeting, even if it was something as simple as getting to all sit on a couch. Especially when two of them think they're invincible just because they're the probably the strongest beings in the world, one thought he was a comedian, and one thought he was god for being able to destroy objects at will with his mind. Roshi snorted, what morons. The guy with spiky hair that stood straight up spoke, "Could you just hurry up what you have to say? I'm losing brain cells sitting next to these idiots"  
  
"Either that or he has a girl waiting for him" the young man with unruly spiky hair, who was next to him muttered.  
  
"Another one? Do you even know her name?" The bald kid inquired.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Keep it up and they'll name a VD after you"  
  
"Holy crap I just caught a Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta glowered while the rest laughed. Roshi rolled his eyes. "Alright shut up already! I've been meaning to talk to you boys about your training. As you know physical conditioning is essential but we didn't do much mental training. I don't know if you guys are smart enough to start mental training so I decided to start with having you boys scarifying something for 50 days." Roshi paused to see the boys' reaction; he frowned as they showed indifference. He then smirked, Those morons don't know what they're getting into.  
  
"Alright let's get started," he looked at Yamcha. That boy had the strange talent of drinking four six packs and not get drunk. "You will give up alcohol for 50 days" Yamcha had a pained expression, "None at all?"  
  
The old man ignored him and turned to Tien. The kid was all right all around, so what could he do to him? He did hate little kids…  
  
"You'll have work at a day care center after school every day" Tien jumped out of his seat with a look of horror on his face, "Oh hell no!"  
  
Roshi raised an eyebrow, "Want to make that 55 days?" Tien grumbled and sat back down. Now he looked at Krillian, "I hear you've been falling behind in your grades, so you'll have to study" Krillian looked relieved, that wasn't too bad. "After school," the old man continued, "you'll study whatever you'll need to until dinner and after dinner you'll study until bed. You still have to study on the weekends" Krillian paled, "That'll kill my social life"  
  
Vegeta snorted, "What social life?" Roshi looked at Vegeta, "And as for you…lets's see…ah, you'll get no sex." Roshi resisted the urge to shudder at the thought but he continued, "no kissing, no petting, no self gratification, no oral sex, giving or receiving, basically no getting off" Vegeta looked annoyed to say the least, "Then what the fuck am I supposed to do around girls?" Roshi shrugged, hell if he knew. Goku spoke up, "So what about me?"  
  
Just then a little cat-like creature stuck it's head from the door way, "You're new orders of magazines have just arrived"  
  
The old man brightened up, he didn't care about what do with Goku anymore. "Um…you'll get the same as him" He jerked his thumb towards Vegetga. "What!?" Vegeta roared, "He's a celibate nun, it's not going to affect him"  
  
Goku glared at him but didn't say anything, it was actually amusing to see Vegeta so disturbed. Besides it shouldn't be too hard, he never met a girl that he's been attracted to and in this small town, it probably wont happen.  
  
"Wait," Tien stopped Roshi from leaving, "I think that you, too, should participate in this" Everyone else nodded, with evil smiles creeping up on their features.  
  
"I agree, unless you have no more mental discipline," Goku smirked, knowing the challenge would reel the old man in.  
  
Roshi looked insulted, "All right I'll do it, do your worst" Krillian grinned widely, "No porn," he paused for effect, "in fact no pay-per-view either, if you want to read a magazine, you'll have to read something with no half naked women on it"  
  
Yamcha grinned, "Man that's perfect, let's start by getting rid of all those movies and magazines to make it easy on our dear mentor" The guys left the room to do so, in a much better mood. But before they left, they took a moment to revel in the horrified look on the old man's face. Roshi sighed, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey you got your elbow in my ear!"  
  
"Your knee is digging into my back"  
  
"Get your hand out of there, you fucking pervert!"  
  
Fitting four teenagers in the back of a tiny Yugo was no easy task, however Roshi insisted he take them all to school that day. Goku grinned, "I'm pretty comfortable"  
  
"Shut up" The guys in the back mumbled. Goku called shotgun before the rest of them realized how small Roshi's car was. To say he was totally comfortable was a bit of a stretch though, as big as he was and as small as the car was, Goku's knees were up to his chin and with each bump, his head would hit the top of the car. From the floor of the car with somebody's feet on him, Krillan asked, "So why do we have to take a ride to school"  
  
"To show you where the new school is of course," Roshi snorted at their ignorance then he looked sheepish, "Oh wait did I forget to tell you that?" In response everyone else groaned. "Oh well, the new school is a combining the four districts around here so it's going to be way bigger than your old school," Roshi explained, "You'll see your old friends and meet new people"  
  
  
  
After knocking down a dozen or so annoying freshmen, breaking through couples that make out in front of doorways, and choking on the excess cologne the jocks had on, Chichi's mood was already was ruined, not that it took much to do so. She also gave up on meeting smarter, less stupid people in this school deciding it was as bad as her last school. At least they're not combing middle school here, she thought with some relief. Finally, she made it to the office. "Umm…excuse me," Chichi lightly rapped the desk of the secretary. The secretary, who was engrossed in a book she was reading, looked up with a grin on her face. "Hi, welcome to Inchir High, isn't it a beautiful day outside? So new here, of course you are, everyone is, how may I help you?"  
  
Chichi blinked, this lady needed decaf. "Um, yeah, I just need a schedule change, you see I took Health last year and I need a different class." She handed her schedule to the secretary. The secretary, Ms. Strawberry, looked over it and said, "Well dear you need to take a music or art curriculum, it's required for all seniors and for some reason you don't have it. Which will it be?" Chichi shrugged, "I guess I'll take band" Ms. Strawberry typed it up on her computer and printed Chichi's new schedule. "There you go, wow the band curriculum is filled up already, well have a nice day"  
  
Chichi turned to go when she saw a blue haired girl absent-mindedly hand her a stack of papers. "Would you mind photo copying these?" The blue haired girl asked, not really looking at Chichi. Chichi crossed her arms and gave the blue haired girl look that read "You've got to be kidding" Bulma looked over at the black haired girl and saw her expression. She returned it and for a few seconds both girls stared each other down. Finally Bulma grinned and decided she like the dark haired girl. Chichi raised an eyebrow but smiled nonetheless.  
  
"Well off you go boys" The "boys" were more than happy to get out of the godforsaken car as they literally fell out of it. "Before you go," Roshi stated, "Just a reminder, you two," He pointed to Goku and Vegeta, "No girls" Goku looked indifferent and Vegeta snorted. "And you," he pointed to Tien, "I arranged an after school job at the Inchir Daycare Center," Tien groaned. "You come back right after school to study and as for you, no alcohol" Both Krillian and Yamcha looked annoyed at having to be reminded. Roshi smiled sweetly, "Enjoy your first day of school. 


End file.
